The Man on the Hill
by Hagaren-Obsessed
Summary: "Why," he whispered in a rasping voice hoarse as if the wind had blown it away. "After all this time, after everything I've been through, why must this still be so hard!"Ed comes back, and wants to say something, but can he? And who's been eavesdropping?


**HI! I'm Vivo, and this is my first ever (published) fanfic. I hope you understand it… My writing can be difficult to understand sometimes. Anyway, I did this for my English assessment- we had to do creative writing, so I wrote a fanfic. I've got a few other's I'll eventually get around to putting up! Actually, Thanks to this fanfic, my teacher is now researching FMA, so maybe we'll get another fan. Obviously Edwin. ENJOY! **

**Ed: "Aren't you forgetting something?"  
>Winry: *Hits Ed with wrench* "She's just getting to that, gees."<strong>

**As I am not an awesome looking short cow with glasses that looks like the déjà moo cow, I can not (unfortunately) own this wonderful creation of FMA. I don't think I even really own the plot. Ok, maybe I own the plot… Yeah. If you don't get that, you are a sad person, and not a true fan. You might have seen the anime, but at least learn a bit about the creator!**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>A dark figure stood on top of a hill in the distance. Upon looking closely, one could recognise a tall man, with a lowered head, long, hair put in a ponytail. He was wearing a dark brown trench coat, seemingly oblivious to the wild wind whipping his hair back and forth, making it a dangerous weapon.<p>

Yet he still did not move, though he was in the coldest and wildest part of the town. He was like a statue, still as a boulder in a lake. It was almost as if he were dead, the only sign of life he gave was an occasional blink.

Slowly, as if he were a rusted robot, the man opened his mouth to talk to himself.  
>"Why," he whispered in a rasping voice hoarse as if the wind had blown it away. "After all this time, after everything I've been through, why must this still be so hard?" He raised his head and shouted all of his anger and fear out with an almighty holler, "WHY?"<p>

Suddenly, the man found himself telling the trees in the valley all of his secrets and fears. And with the wind blowing the trees toward the man, it looked as though they were leaning in, straining to hear him.

"For 4 years, I've been on a quest, trying so hard to concentrate of finding my little brother's body, discovering 'The Truth', learning everything one can gleam from God. I lost my left leg because of my stupid mistake, which cause him to lose his body, and then gave my right arm, for him! For his soul! He's all that's left of what I knew, my family, you must know somewhere that it's true! Do you understand me?" he asked the trees desperately searching for an answer.

His only response was the wind in the trees. '_Whoosh' _was all that was said.

"I gave it all for him," he mumbled, then screamed in anger and frustration. "Shouldn't that mean SOMETHING?" Gasping for breath, the man listened to the silence that had descended the hill, even the wind stopped.

Finding his voice, he spoke in a reasonable tone. "Of course, she was always there, always supporting me. She gave me an arm to use, and a leg to stand on, automail, more advanced prosthetics. She gave me a home when I gave up mine in a fire, and always encouraged me. I…" he paused, regretfully, before continuing. "I never gave her much time, always trying to stay focused on finding my brother.

The man groaned, remembering how he had pushed her away when she had offered to help him more. He had hated turning her down, but knew we had to lest he get distracted by her.

Then, the man started to shake before pearls of laughter peeled off his lips in drips and drabs. Soon, he was chuckling from remembering better days, smiling and a tear rolled down his cheek from laughter, pausing on his jaw line before falling onto the dark ground below.

"But, you know what? She was always with that wrench, the wrench I gave her for her 12th birthday, right before my brother disappeared. She uses it on my automail, and on my head if I wreck her machinery," the man smiled ruefully, rubbing his head where the wrench would almost hit, finding even the memory painful. "You know, I was the only patient she ever hit, and everyone told me it was a sign of love. I wasn't so sure, love shouldn't almost kill you. Then everyone told me it would only be a matter of time before we would be able to admit our obvious feelings for each other. For me, I think I've always had that feeling, but never really known what it was. But now I do. It was love. It is love. I've always been in love- with her." He paused.

"I want to tell the world- I love her. I really do. I'm in love with Winry Rockbell, my Automail mechanic and best friend. Hopeless in love…" He faded out as he heard a small gasp from behind him. Quickly turning, he looked the location of the sound, and was faced with a tall, blonde woman standing next to a tree. She was wearing a white fur coat, and long black boots. She had her hand covering her mouth as she stared at the man that faced her.

The man's face was quickly turning a violent red, as he gasped. "W-w-w- Winry…" The man's voice failed him as he stuttered in surprise. "What are you doing… Why are you… How…" He felt his questions spluttering out before he turned serious and gained control of his voice. "What did you hear?"

The woman called Winry looked away, turning red, ashamed of being caught spying eavesdropping . "I… I heard you would be back in town today, so I went to meet you at the station, but you didn't hear me calling out, so I followed you. I heard everything," Winry sighed out. Suddenly afraid, she called out. "But, please don't go! I'm sorry, I really am. Please don't leave me, and please don't hate me." Winry felt her knees start to shake as she lost her strength. She would have fallen if it wasn't for the strong arms that had suddenly wrapped around her, holding her up in a hug.

"Win, were you not listening? I could never hate you. I can't leave you. I'm…" He paused for a breath. "I'm hopelessly in love with you, and I always have been."

Winry felt her jaw drop as she gapped at him. She was in shock- he had confessed to her, to her personally. "Edward Elric, I have an announcement to make." Taking a deep breath, she prepared to make the scariest confession in her life. "I love you too." She struggled against his grip, loosening it enough to squeeze her arms out, which she promptly wrapped around him.

The pair stayed in the embrace for a few minutes, just enjoying the other's company.

"Let's go home, Win. We've got a new set of challenges to face." Edward told his friend.

"Yes, and well face them together, and endure."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so that was it! I hope you liked it! Sorry for the sappy bad ending. I ran out of time in the period and made something up quick… If I have time I might come back and fix it sometime soon.<strong>

**Ed: "I hate cows."  
>Winry: *hits on Ed head with wrench* Don't hate cows, they make milk which helps you grow taller."<br>Ed: "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT-" *Gets knocked out by wrench to the head.  
>Winry: "Besides, a cow is our creator, and without our creator, you wouldn't be here, and we wouldn't be in love. So don't hate the creator."<strong>

**Feel free to review or flame or rate or whatever, but if someone's gonna flame, please tell me how to flame first… I'm not quite sure what it really is, and how to do it. I doubt I would flame, but my curiosity is still high.**


End file.
